Why Kakashi loves Icha Icha so much
by jj1a
Summary: Kakashi has a hidden reason behind his favorite novel.
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden created by Masashi Kishimoto.

 _  
Why Kakashi loves Icha Icha so much_

It was just a another peaceful day in Konoha. Well not for one Jounin that had to deal with a certain hyperactive blonde. "Kakashi, sensei. Come on. You're supposed to help me train." whined Naruto. Kakashi was sitting under trying to read one of the Icha Icha novel. He looked up from his book and at the annoyed blonde.

Kakashi let out a sigh before closing his book, and standing up. "I guess it can't be helped." said Kakashi reaching into his bag. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto. "Here you go. If you can figure this out, I begin the next part. Later." In a puff of smoke, Kakashi vanished. Naruto was quick to open the scroll and saw a seal.

Before he could react, the seal unleashed and smoke came from the scroll. Four prayer beads formed around his wrists.

The beads glowed white and Naruto came crashing to the ground. He tried to raise back up, but the beads held his wrist down. 'I won't give in.' thought Naruto barely managing to lift the weights a few centimeters.

Kakashi was in the book shop looking for any new novels. "Oh Kakashi." said a voice. He looked up to see Jiraiya heading his way. "Hey Jiraiya-san. What brings you here?" asked Kakashi. "I was looking around for you, actually." "Really? What for?"

Jiraiya reached into his bag and pulled out a book. "I just finished this one and thought you might like being the first to enjoy it." said Jiraiya. Kakashi tool the novel and read over the title.

"Icha Icha Bliss. I think I might enjoy this one." said Kakashi. "That's good to hear." said Jiraiya beginning to leave. "Can't wait to see what you take from it for your show." Kakashi was about to question the Toad Sannin about that but the older man was already gone. 'Just what does he know about that?' thought Kakashi.  
 _  
~That Evening~_

Kakashi went back to check on Naruto. He saw the blonde was on the round covered in sweat and panting. The beads were now on the ground and glowed red. "Very impressive. I think we can begin the next part tomorrow." said Kakashi.

Naruto struggled to stand up. "No...I...can….keep...going." panted out Naruto. When he finally on his feet, Naruto fell over. Kakashi was quick to catch the blonde. "Maybe tomorrow." He put Naruto on his started to carry the student home. Throughout the whole entire walk, Naruto was mumbling something under his breath.

Kakashi merely chuckled as carried the blonde. When he was placing the teen down on the bed, Kakashi froze a little at the mumbled breath. "You look so sexy, White Crow." mumbled Naruto. The Jounin stared at him. 'Where did he hear that?' thought Kakashi as he headed home.

On the way, he couldn't stop pondering over that. 'First Jiraiya and now Naruto. What is going on?' He entered into his apartment and started to strip exposing toned abs, firm pecs and perky pink nipples.

The only thing he left on was his mask and his tight speedo. After tossing his clothes in the hamper, he walked to a room. The door the room was sealed, and after doing a few hand signs Kakashi went in.

Inside the room was filled with a various amount of lube and sex toys on different shelves of all different sizes, a dark blue mask, a bed, and a computer desk. Kakashi turned his computer on and began angling his webcam before going to the shelf to switch out mask. The mask he now wore, cover only the upper portion of his face.

He pulled a few toys off the shelf and a bottle of lube, before sitting down in the computer chair. The camera only showed the mask on the down, keeping his silver hair hidden.

Kakashi started a web site, a smirk on his face as he saw people were already tuning in. Within a few minutes he had quite a number of watchers. Knowing how many people were watching him turned him.

Messages of: "UR hott" " hey sexy" and "Missed you White Crow!" "Show us your hole!" came up every few seconds. Kakashi began rubbing his hand up his chest and giving his bulge a squeeze.

He stood up and turned around slowly lowering his seedo, teasingly letting the crack show before covering it up. Kakashi ever turned again to show the tip of his cock, before getting covered again. He grinned. Knowing he was torturing his viewers. Knowing what they wanted.

More comments wanting him to take it off came up, as well as chants for his cock. His smirk grew as he laced his fingers in the hem of his underwear and slowly began pulling them off.

Kakashi slowly revealed clean shaven crotch, inch by inch all ten inches of his manhood was exposed to the world.

"Such a naughty body!" "Oh man you're so hot!" "Whoo sexy!" Kakashi stroked himself a few times for the camera. A single drop of clear pre cum budded at the tip. He scooped it up with a finger, looked at the camera with his most seductive gaze.

Even more comments came, all wanting more. Not one to deny his fans, Kakashi spread his legs and exposed his hole to the camera. He lubed up a single finger and began fingering himself.

Kakashi pushed his finger deeper and moaned. He stroked himself slowly and continued fingering, adding a second finger before a third. Kakashi pulled his fingers out, reached forward to get a small bullet vibe. He held the remote in his left hand and the bullet in his right.

Kakashi brought the toy to his mouth, getting it nice and wet. Comments came in wanting him to already put it in his hole or wishing it was them. He then raised his hips, exposing his pink pucker. Kakashi dragged the toy along his taint to his twitching hole.

He let it rest there, letting the vibrations do their job. Kakashi pucker opened up, so he stepped it by turning the toy round and round, until it went in. Kakashi let out a groan as he pushed it deeper.

He reached to the side and picked up a 8 in dildo. Kakashi put some lube on it and began pushing it against his already filled hole. He cried out when it went in. It didn't hurt, but he wanted to make a good show of it. Kakashi pushed it deeper and cried out again. He lifted his legs up and exposed his ass fully.

Kakashi worked the toy in and out slowly, moaning for the perverts who were watching him and lusting for him. He took the dildo and bullet out and fingered himself for a bit while he got something bigger.

Kakashi hid it from view as he stood up. While he was setting it up, Kakashi was shaking his bubble butt side to side.

He didn't even have to look back at the comments to know his audience was enjoying it. Once everything was ready, Kakashi moved to the side a little to show a thick 14 in long dildo on the chair.

After getting it nice and wet, he positioned the tip over his hole. With a lustful grin, Kakashi slowly lowered himself on it. This time, he really did cry out in pain. For a few minutes, Kakashi could do nothing but moan as more of it slipped in. He sat there enjoying the fullness, when he reached the base.

Kakashi moved one hand to play with his nipple the other stroke his cock in time with the thrusts. He continued fucking himself with the tremendous dong, slowly pushing it deeper as time went on until it was nearly all inside him.

Kakashi grunted and groaned louder as he felt his orgasm creep closer and closer. When the toy brushed against his sweet spot, Kakashi lost as he came.

Cum erupted from his cock like a fountain. It splattered his face several times before dying down slightly and shooting onto his chest and stomach. He grunted, moaned and shook with every thick shot.

Finally, after a full two minutes of orgasm his body lay limp in his chair. He moaned softly as he licked his hand clean.

"Beautiful!" "Sexy!" "You're amazing!" The comments flooded in as Kakashi's cock softened. Kakashi blew a kiss to his fans before signing off.

He stood up, leaving the toys inside; groaning again with pleasure at the feeling of being so completely full. He grabbed his other toys and went off to take a shower.  
 _  
~The next morning~_

Kakashi was taking a walking through the village ,and couldn't but notice people were watching him. He tried his best to ignore it. Right as he about to crack, Jiraiya walked. "Oi Jiraiya-san!" called out Kakashi.

The Toad Sannin heard him, but kept on his way,a smirk present on his face. Kakashi followed the older man, as less and less people were. When no one was around Jiraiya finally turned around. "Oh Kakashi it's you. Did you get a chance to read the issue I gave you?" asked Jiraiya.

"Not really." said Kakashi. The smirk grew wider on Jiraiya's face. "You sure? You did put on a good show last night, White Crow." Kakashi stiffened a little. "H-how did you-?" "Know." Jiraiya came closer to the silver haired ninja and leaned toward his ear.

"I know many things. Been watching you for a while and knew you were taking inspiration from my book. Maybe next time I'll show your audience how much you enjoy it." whispered Jiraiya.

Kakashi was speechless as he watched the older man leave. "The offer is on the table whenever you want." Jiraiya couldn't stop the laugh at Kakashi flushed face. Though he knew the Jounin like that idea by bulge he saw.


End file.
